Tus miedos más profundos
by suki-a-yuuram
Summary: ¿Qué vieron Yuuri y Wolfram al desmayarse en la maquina? ¿Por qué Murata dijo que eran sus miedos más profundos? Basado en el OVA 3 de KKM R!


_**¡Hola! Aquí suki de regreso, wiiii bueno como ya les dije decidí trasladar los fics que tenía en mi foro Kawaii Yuuram para acá y así los pudieran disfrutar todos, además que llevo un fic nuevo, que si gustan leerlo se los agradecería. Se titula Hikari to Yami y es un crossover xD bueno tenía que hacerle comercial jajaja.**_

_**Puede que algún s de ustedes ya hayan leido estos fics otros no, pero quiero que los disfruten, además algunos fics notarán los variados estilos con los que escribía antes y son parte de mi xD así que soló lo que cambie son las faltas de ortografía o eso creo.**_

_**Sin más espero los disfruten como yo al escribirlo, es un fic YuuRam. Advertencia: Este anime o personajes no me pertenecen sino a la genialosa Tomo Takabashi a quien amaría aun más si les da un final yaoi juntos xD **_

_**Tus miedos más profundos.**_

Basado en la OVA 3 Kyou Kara Maou R!

¡Sí! Muchos se habrán preguntado ¿Qué vieron Yuuri y Wolfram al desmayarse en la maquina? ¿Por qué Murata dijo que eran sus miedos más profundos?

Waaa pues yo se los contaré jojojo claro, una de tantas historias que mi mente loca ideo y además con final feliz.

Digamos que el fic contiene spoilers de lo que sucedió en la OVA pero al final se despega totalmente de lo que sucedió en realidad. Bien para no marearlos más les dejo el fic xD espero les guste y comenten sobre él, de verdad me hace feliz leer que les pareció, también si me quieren mandar amenazas de muerte por no terminar mis fics pendientes, serán alentadores (?) para seguir escribiendo xD

_**Aclaraciones de lectura:**_

-"diálogo"

-_"pensamiento_

-relato

Sin darle más vueltas al asunto

Comenzamos….

_**Tus miedos más profundos.**_

Todo aquello era muy confuso, Wolfram, aquel Mazoku de fuego parecido a un ángel comenzó a actuar extraño tras la aparición de aquel artefacto mágico encontrado en el templo de Shinou, algo así como "El Viento Seco"; y ahora el Rey y él estaban frente a frente sobre dicha maquina.

-"L-Lo entiendo… hablemos de esto…"- pronunciaba el pelinegro nerviosamente mientras se echaba para atrás tratando de agrandar el espacio que ya de por si era muy reducido.

El rubio se acercaba poco a poco con aquellos ojos esmeralda posados sobre su prometido, sin pronunciar palabra alguna; el mundo a su alrededor desapareció.

Y en ese momento un leve sonrojo se dibujo en las mejillas morenas.

Una pequeña pausa- al parecer el Gran Sabio apareció impidiendo el primer intento pero ninguno de los dos estaba muy concentrado para ponerle atención- después los labios finos y rosados se juntaron con los del ojinegro, un acercamiento fugaz pero grabado en ambos como su primer contacto físico fuera de los abrazos o sujetarse las manos.

Como todo para Yuuri desde que llego a Shin Makoku aquellos sucesos no se detenían allí. Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse teniendo como panorama a un rubio ya desmayado encima suyo.

Después todo para él se obscureció por un segundo.

-"¿Chicos?"- pronunciaba confundido cuando sintió su cuerpo estar parado en algo, pero no podía apreciar siquiera su propia mano, por la oscuridad; la voz de alguien sonaba a lo lejos haciendo eco, pero está poco a poco se escuchaba cada vez con más nitidez y al identificar ese timbre de voz, su alrededor se ilumino de repente, como si estuviera frente a una pantalla gigante, siendo él el espectador.

-"¿W-Wolfram?"- fue lo único que atino a decir al ver al rubio un poco más alto, pero sin cambiar su belleza y porte, a decir verdad se veía mucho más apuesto.

La escena tenia al príncipe de fuego sentado frente a él mismo- quién como el rubio también se veía un poco más grande. Al parecer unos 18 o 19 años- acompañado de las personas que siempre se encontraban a su alrededor.

-"¿Así que esa es tu decisión Wolfram?"- hablo su hermano mayor con un rostro totalmente serio, al parecer estaban tratando un asunto muy importante.

-"Sí. Llevo mucho tiempo dándole vueltas a esto. Eso no quiere decir que me desobligue de mi puesto Majestad. No se preocupe por ello."

"_Había dicho Majestad"-_ el pelinegro quien presenciaba aquella escena frente a la pantalla de cine, no pudo evitar alterarse.

-"Pero Wolfram…"- aquel Yuuri mayor se puso de pie con un rostro lleno de preocupación.- "Tu sabes yo…"

-"Majestad Yuuri"- lo interrumpió con voz tajante, con una mirada que parecía quemar la azabache- "No creo que sea bueno discutir de esto frente a todos, además la decisión ya está tomada."- dándose media vuelta, a lo lejos en el umbral de aquella puerta un hombre de quien no se pudo apreciar su rostro, esperaba al Mazoku. A su llegada ambos salieron, cerrando la puerta, quien hizo un eco hueco, al igual que lo estaba haciendo en el pecho azabache.

Mientras esto ocurría en el interior del rubio algo parecido sucedía solo que la escena era diferente.

-"¡Yuuri! ¡Traidor! ¡¿Qué haces con estas mujeres?!"- gritaba el ojiverde totalmente furioso, caminando a zancadas hasta el jardín del castillo, con un vestido color azul, que le llegaban un poco más arriba de las rodillas, unas medias blancas que se entremezclaban con el vestido, labios rosas y unas zapatillas azules de charol.

-alzando un puño furioso- "¡Me vestí así…y aun te atreves a coquetear con estás mujeres…!"

-"Sólo me hacen compañía…"

-"Y ¿Porqué les estás dando flores?"- bajando un poco su voz, pero eso no quería decir que sonará relajada. –"¡Henachoko infiel!"

Todo se obscureció de nuevo.

El sol ya se podía apreciar desde las ventanas de la habitación del Maou, sonde él y el rubio se encontraban acostados en su cama; y aunque ambos ya estaban totalmente consientes ninguno abría los ojos.

Fue hasta que Gisela después de haberlos revisado, salió de la habitación.

-"Ya casi es hora de desayunar, se los traire aquí ¿De acuerdo?"- haciendo una reverencia.

Yuuri no sabía por dónde comenzar, esa escena era tan real que de no ser porque ahora tenía al de mirada esmeralda al lado juraría que era verdad.

-abriendo los ojos por fin- "¿Tanto quisiste saber nuestro futuro? Wolfram… El futuro es algo que… "

-"Lo que quería ver…"- dudo un poco mientras abría los ojos- "Lo que quería ver no era nuestro futuro…era tu futuro."

-"¿Eh?"- un poco sorprendido.

-"Nada ha cambiado entre nosotros, así que no hay necesidad de mirar nuestro futuro."

-El Maou se sentó en la cama mirando fijamente a su compañero.

-"No hay nadie más en el mundo que pueda comprender mis sentimientos hacía mi prometido adultero y atractivo"

-"Naa. ¿Wolfram?"- desviando su mirada.

-"¿Mmm?"- volteando a verlo.

-"Por favor… déjame… por lo menos evitar ese futuro."

-"Sí. No quiero volver a ver esa escena"- hablando entre dientes.

-"¿Eh?"

-"¡¿Por qué tengo que usar vestidos holgados y competir por tu amor mientras tu les repartes flores a ellas?!"- sentándose de repente sobre la cama con furia.

-"¿Mujeres? Te equivocas Wolfram, en mi futuro yo te vi con otro... hombre…"- lo ultimo diciéndolo en voz baja y de manera ausente.

-"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Me estás diciendo que no vimos el mismo futuro?!"- agarrándolo de la solapa de su pijama ahora si perdiendo el control.-"¡Dímelo! ¡Cuéntamelo de principio a fin! ¡Dímelo!"

-"¡Tu también! Dime todo acerca del futuro que viste"

-"¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! ¡Dímelo ahora!"

En esos momentos el Gran Sabio en compañía de los habitantes del Castillo aparecieron, quedándose en el umbral de la puerta, apreciando la escena.

-"Así es. El futuro que vio cada uno son sus miedos más profundos. Es por eso que no es común que alguien vea un final feliz… He perdido la cuenta de cuantas parejas sean separado por culpa de ello"- pronuncio el chico de lentes casi en un monologo, sin tomar en cuenta la discusión que tenia de fondo, donde el de pelo azabache claramente estaba perdiendo.

-"Atatata… ¡Déjalo! Me rindo… lo sientooo"

La pequeña castaña miró con preocupación a sus dos padres, pero no pudo intervenir ya que por sugerencia de Conrad, quien la tranquilizo diciéndole que todo estaría bien, todos salieron de la habitación dejándolos de nueva cuenta solos.

Tras unos segundos ambos se tranquilizaron y se hizo un silencio incomodo, hasta que Yuuri decidió hablar de nuevo.

-"Wolfram…"

-"¿Qué sucede?"- volteando a verlo, ya que hasta esos momentos ambos no se miraban a los ojos.

-"¿E-Escuchaste lo que dijo Murata? Jejeje"- pronuncio un tanto avergonzado pues su tono de voz sonaba nervioso y un pequeño sonrojo inundo sus mejillas.

-"Sí. Lo escuche, pero no creo que sea cierto… esa máquina demoniaca solo muestra pesadillas"- hablaba entre dientes aún molesto.

-"Jajaja. T-Tienes razón jeje. Esa máquina no p-puede mostrar algo como e-eso ¿Verdad? Jeje. Por un momento pensé que tal vez… pudiera ser cierto"- rascándose la nuca con total nerviosismo.

-"¿Eh?"- mirándolo atentamente, sin siquiera parpadear. ¿Se había dado cuenta de lo que hablaba? ¿Lo que implicaba?

-"Jejeje. B-bueno…"- tratando de rectifica pues la mirada esmeralda lo ponía demasiado nervioso-"Q-Quiero decir… eto… b-bueno a ti no te a-agrada vestirte de mujer ¿verdad?... p-por ese lado puede q-que sea cierto… eto…"

-"Eso quiere decir…"- interrumpiendo al ojinegro- "Eso quiere decir que ¿Tu miedo más profundo es que yo te deje por otro hombre? Yuuri…"- su tono de voz parecía feliz al igual que su mirada que estaba con un pequeño rasgo de ilusión.

-"¡No! ¡T-Te equivocas!"

-"Está bien Yuuri. No tienes por qué avergonzarte"- pronunciaba de forma contenta, intentando sonar totalmente seguro de sí mismo, sin embargo esperaba la tan común negación del pelinegro, pero sin saber la razón ésta nunca llego.-"… ¿Yuuri?..."- mirándolo de nuevo atentamente sin recibir respuesta pues el azabache solo volteo al lado contrario mientras lentamente deslizaba su mano hasta donde se encontraba la del rubio y la tomó entre sus dedos de forma insegura.

Por supuesto el rubio se quedo atónito ante tal acción, no era para nada común que se comportará así, lo que le hizo pensar que tal vez le afecto aquella maquina del mal.

-"Wolf… nunca te separes de mi lado"- en un leve susurro sin saber la razón esta sonaba totalmente convencida de lo que decía.

-"¡Por supuesto!"- contestando de inmediato con esa voz tan radiante que le caracterizaba- "Como podría dejar a un henachoko como tú a su suerte. Sí no estuviera contigo quien sabe en qué problemas te meterías…"

-"Jejeje"- soltando una pequeña risita- "Parece que tienes razón…"

-"¡Por supuesto que la tengo! Jumm"- fingiendo enojo- "Te tardas demasiado en darte cuenta de las cosas, es por eso que eres un completo debilucho"

-"¡No soy un debilucho!"- a pesar de su protesta no evito sonreír de manera sincera y feliz, lo que hizo al rubio sonrojarse un poco y desviar la mirada con algo de nerviosismo- "¿Wolfram?"- el azabache aprovecho ese momento.

-"¿Qué pa…?"- no pudo decir más ya que en una fracción de segundo los labios del pelinegro ya estaban en su mejilla derecha, haciendo que abriera los ojos de par en par, y tras unos segundos que utilizó para calmarse volvió a hablar recuperando su tono de voz.-"¿Eso es lo mejor que puedes dar…?"- haciendo un puchero al momento que levantaba una ceja.

El Rey por su parte no pudo decir mucho ya que quería ocultar el nerviosismo que implico hacer tal acción.

-"Ahaa"- suspirando- "Bueno, supongo que esto es mejor que nada. Será mejor que nos cambiemos y salgamos de aquí todos deben estar preocupados por noso…"

De nueva cuenta no pudo terminar la frase ya que el ojinegro lo callo con sus propios labios, fue un contacto fugaz pero la calidez del otro se trasmitió como si hubiera durado horas.

El rubio retrocedió un poco con los ojos esmeralda abiertos como platos y su rostro pintado con un rojo intenso; algo similar ocurrió con el Maou, pero fue tanto el esfuerzo para decidirse que cayó inconsciente al lado de su prometido sobre la cama-

-"¡Yuuri!"- el Mazoku de fuego se alarmo un poco por lo sucedido, pero después de revisar que solo era un desmayo lo recostó sobre sus piernas y jugueteo un poco con sus cabellos, esperando a que despertará.

-"W-Wolfram…"- abriendo los ojos lentamente, lo que hizo que tardara unos segundos en darse cuenta de lo que sucedió y de la situación en la que se encontraba- "¡Wolfram!"- levantándose lo más rápido que pudo del regazo del ojiverde.

-"¿Q-Qué pasa?"- elevando un poco su tono de voz, pero sus mejillas estaban totalmente sonrojadas.

-"¿Mmm? ¿Estás bien? Tienes la cara muy roja.

-"¿De quién crees que es la culpa?- pronuncio entre dientes.

-"¿Eh?"

-"Primero pronuncias cosas extrañas mientras estas inconsciente y ahora te despiertas como si nada"- cruzándose de brazos y piernas aun sobre la cama.

-"¿Eh? ¿Qué dije?"

-"Nada, jumm"

-"Wolfram…"

-"¿Qué"- volteando a verlo con cara de pocos amigos.

-"Gracias"- con una radiante sonrisa en todo su rostro lo que hizo ponerse nervioso adquiriendo de nueva cuenta un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-"N-No hay porque dar las gracias. Siempre serás un henachoko no importa qué, pero siempre estaré ahí cuando me necesites."

-"Lo sé"- aun sonriendo de manera totalmente alegre.

El Mazoku de fuego correspondió con otra sonrisa totalmente alegre. Seguido de un torpe movimiento de lo que parecía ser un beso, uno de tantos que seguirían después en ese lindo futuro con final feliz que ambos deseaban.

-"Permanecer al lado de ese Príncipe Wagagamapuu"

-"Permanecer al lado de ese Rey Debilucho"

"Por siempre"

FIN

BONUS

*Lo que en verdad sucedió durante el desmayo*

El rubio tenía sobre sus muslos la cabeza de Yuuri inconsciente y jugaba con sus cabellos azabaches mirándolo con ternura cuando de pronto la voz del moreno empezó a pronunciar pequeñas palabras, primero inentendibles, hasta convertirse en frases dignas de una confesión.

-"Wolfram… n-no te separes de mi lado… m… me gustas mucho…. Por favor q-quedate conmigo, siempre te protegeré… zzZZZ…"

Y así fue como ese lindo Mazoku rubio termino con el rostro parecido a un jitomate.

BONUS FIN

_**Bueno espero les haya gustado un fic más de esta servidora *0* wiiii amo el yuuram, les agradecería sus comentarios y que les pareció el fic. Me harian muuuuy feliz. Les aseguró que siempre contestaré sus comentarios y preguntas con gran cariño.**_

_**Cuidense~**_

_**Suki fuera~~**_


End file.
